Rising, Rising, Mesmerizing, Unbridled Ecstasy
Synopsis In TG: TLF, White Aquamarine, White Diamond, and Charoite fuse and try to battle Yellow Diamond. Plot White Aquamarine dropped to the ground. "He's... dead! You killed him! You monster!" Yellow Diamond laughed. "Don't you understand that rebels can be annoying? It's been over five thousand years and you still don't get it? The best way to tame them is to kill them." White Aquamarine stood up. "White Diamond, do you think fusion'll be enough?" White Aquamarine yelled. White Diamond sighed and said, "I don't think so. We can't do anything against Yellow Diamond if we're fused." "More fusion?" Yellow Diamond said. "Is that how you're going to win this? That already didn't work out! You're never going to win!" Yellow Diamond began glowing. All of her injuries were gone. Everyone gasped. White Aquamarine saw the fallen Charoite. "Then I think two of us need to fuse." She ran over to Charoite. "Fusion with a Charoite? The Gems made for fusion with Diamonds? No! Don't!" Yellow Diamond ran after White Aquamarine, summoned a sword, and slashed her, but White Aquamarine jumped before she could be hit, got the injured Charoite, and ran over to White Diamond. Yellow Diamond ran after White Diamond. "I'll shatter you three!" Yellow Diamond yelled. White Diamond and White Aquamarine got Charoite set up. She was shaking. "What're we doing?" Charoite said. "Fusion," White Aquamarine said. "We're gonna win this." Yellow Diamond yelled, "I won't let you do this!" Charoite, White Diamond, and White Aquamarine's bodies began to merge. It was useless to slash now. (soontrak) The result was a new purple gem. It had six arms, four eyes, had White Aquamarine's hair, had white gloves, and had completely white eyes. "Where are the runts?!" Yellow Diamond said. "Where are the Gems? They are me. I am they. We are one! I am Spodumene! And unfortunately for you, Yellow Diamond..." Spodumene flew into the air and nudged Yellow Diamond. She fell to the floor, and with a kick, it sent her flying into the air. Spodumene jumped up high and sent a fire blast, sending her down. Spodumene gained a white aura and black electricity. "This is for the people you've pained!" She sent several blue flames at Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond could not handle the flames. She got up and attempted to attack Spodumene, who was around half her size, but she dodged every attack. Yiradel said, "She really is playin' it well, if I do say so myself. She's the ultimate Gem. Steve passed down that the strongest Gem was Yellow Diamond... but I'm startina think this is the truly strongest one." Spodumene uppercutted Yellow Diamond and then hit her helmet with three of her elbows, sending her swimming through the dirt. It began raining. "Nothing you do will faze me," Spodumene said. "This'll be a happy ending, Yellow Diamond, and you know it." Spodumene then sent several blows to the face at Yellow Diamond. She was coughing blood. "You're a sturdy one, huh?" Spodumene said. "Well, I guess I'll have to make sure those of the sturdy fail." Spodumene jumped onto Yellow Diamond's gem. They sent a crack at it and then jumped off with a hard impact. There was a huge crack on it. "One more hit should be able to kill you," Spodumene said. "Do you have any last words, Yellow Diamond?" Yellow Diamond began to glitch. "Alright, then!" She jumped after Yellow Diamond's gem only for it to slowly be healed. Yellow Diamond stood up. "Fire! Prepare to die!" There was a huge light. Garnet yelled, "Steven, summon your shield!" Steven nodded and summoned his shield. It was tremendously big. The light shone for a few seconds. Yellow Diamond covered herself. White Aquamarine, White Diamond, and Charoite split up. White Aquamarine and Charoite ran behind the shield, but White Diamond, not knowing what to do, just stayed there. The light stopped shining, and White Diamond was on the ground. Steven fainted, and the two Gems ran after White Diamond. "White Diamond!" White Aquamarine yelled. White Diamond chuckled. Her leg became bigger. "Forget about me. Save your friend!" "But... you're my friend," White Aquamarine said. "I know, White Aquamarine," White Diamond said, "But I can't help it. White Aquamarine... know that you fought very hard to get to where you are. Thousands of years of fighting for your freedom and protecting your friends. Steve did all he could. Blue Pearl did all she could. Charoite did all she could. I did all I could. But I'm afraid most of us are dead... Take care of Charoite, White Aquamarine. Yin. Yang." She fist bumped White Aquamarine, hit her gem, and turned into the gem. There was a crack on it. "I'll do it for you, White Diamond," White Aquamarine said. She looked at Yellow Diamond. (soontrak) "You know you're gonna have to die, right?" Yellow Diamond said. "After that Charoite brat you're next." White Aquamarine chuckled. "I guess there never really was a happy ending destined for us Gems. Oh, well. Yiradel, come over!" Yiradel ran over to White Aquamarine. "You chirped, Aqua?" White Aquamarine said, "Take the humans far away from here. The Crystal Gems, too. Come back if you want to help me fight... but I wouldn't recommend it." Yiradel looked into White Aquamarine's eyes. "I guess this'll be the end. Friends until the end, White Aquamarine. If you die, I'll be there when I do, too. I'll be back." Yiradel got to the citizens and tried to get them as far away as possible. Blood ran down White Aquamarine's body. "You ready for more, reject?" Yellow Diamond said. "As more as you need, my Diamond," White Aquamarine said. "As more as you need." Characters * White Aquamarine * White Diamond * Yiradel Strait * Yellow Diamond * Crystal Gems * Humans * Charoite * Spodumene (Debut) * Blue Pearl (mentioned) * Steve Strait (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first time Blue Pearl of Season 1's Tao Gems has been mentioned in another season. * Charoites are apparently Gems that were made to fuse with Diamonds, which is shown when Spodumene fights Yellow Diamond and has a huge advantage. Category:Lana's Undying Hell Category:Tao Gems Category:A to Z Category:Steven Universe